1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network relay program, a network relay apparatus, a communication system, and a network relay method, whereby spoofing another terminal by faking a Media Access Control address (MAC address) of a terminal is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many major companies in particular have been introducing the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.1x authentication system, in order to improve security. IEEE802.1x is a protocol arranged to allow only an authenticated user (authorized user) to access a network. With IEEE802.1x, an authentication server and an authentication switch (authenticator) cooperate to authenticate a terminal (supplicant).
Note that as for a conventional technique relating to the present invention, there is an authentication method arranged to update an MAC address table of the access points of a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-111544).